


Finally it happened part 2

by Lizzy_69



Series: Spock and Michael Burnham's confused relationship [2]
Category: Michael burnham - Fandom, Star Trek, spock - Fandom, star trek discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_69/pseuds/Lizzy_69
Summary: Michael and Spock meet up on a sleepless night. They started an embarrassing conversation.
Relationships: Love - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Series: Spock and Michael Burnham's confused relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528424
Kudos: 2





	Finally it happened part 2

After few days, it was a sleepless night. Everyone on the Discovery were awake. The ship get close to an anomaly what bothered sleeping. At that night Michael just tossed and turning, she can’t sleep or thing clearly. Different feelings swirled in her. Tilly was awake too. Michael heard her tumble. Than finally her patience was gone, get up and leaved the room. She doesn’t know where to go. Just walked straight the corridors, look through the windows. Than arrived to the kitchen, surprisingly there were someone too. Spock stood next to the window and looked out. Michael walked to him.   
\- Can’t sleep? – asked Spock and turned to Michael.   
\- Yes, I thought it would be better if I walk a bit. But I’m surprised you have sleeping problems too.   
\- It’s an anomaly, no one could sleep until we leaved this section. I already calculated the exact time of that. It will happen tomorrow evening, if we could hold our speed. – answered Spock immediately.   
\- When I was a kid, and can’t sleep, Amanda read me some tales. I think you were jealous, had seen you once sneaking after us. – and she smiled.   
\- You are correct. I was jealous, as a kid could be jealous of her mother’s love.   
\- I’m sorry you weren’t there. It would be better. – said Michael sadly and touched Spock’s shoulder.   
\- Don’t feel that Michael, you shouldn’t take all responsibility on yourself. She should be known the effect of her behaviour.   
\- You are right Spock, as always. I thing we should go back. – Michael looked away.   
\- Are you bored? – Spock raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
\- Actually not, I thought I will follow you back to your room. – said Michael and she surprised too on her words.   
Spock looked confused for a moment then he hide his feelings.   
\- Do you wanna play chess? – asked Michael.   
\- Actually not, I think to another vulkan game.   
\- I’m listening brother. – smiled Michael.   
\- Follow me, than you could prove your efficiency.   
Spock turned and walked ahead. Michael followed him to his room. Spock had a private section with a single bed, because he was a refuge not a Starfleet officer at that time.   
\- your room is as simple as mine. – said Michael as a compliment to Spock’s earlier words.   
\- Take a seat Michael, I will look for that game. – and he stepped to his shelves.   
\- Could I ask you a question? – words just come out her mouth.   
She doesn’t understand her behaviour either. The anomaly must be messing with her.   
\- I’m listening. – said Spock, still searching for in his selves.   
He started to feel embarrassed in her company, not even know why.   
\- How long have you love me?   
Spock’s hands stopped in the air and starred at her.   
\- I don’t understand you Michael. Maybe your insomnia bothered your logical capability.   
\- I suggest a different game. We should ask each other and should answer the truth. If you would like to find out why I think that. – she make up her mind and looked at him as she doesn’t want to change her decision.   
\- It’s logical, let’s find out. – said Spock and sit opposite Michael at the table. – I ask fist. Why do you think I feel more about you than it’s natural to feel to a sister.   
\- Because you followed me like a puppy, and always shown up around me.   
\- It’s illogical Michael, I would like to be where I’m needed the most.   
\- So you tell me, I needed you the most? – asked Michael and stood up.   
Stepped closer to him.   
\- I will prove, I’m right. – and suddenly kissed him.   
It was a simple but sensitive kiss. When it ends they just looked to each other confused. It was illogical and forbidden to feel like that, but they couldn’t deny it.   
When they slept together as a kid and when he grabbed her after Michael’s graduation party. The untold words vibrated between them. They never touch each other after that, but recently everything changed. Spock had known he shouldn’t hug her, but he couldn’t resist even more. Their feelings get above them. Michael felt it when she entered Spock’s room. He felt it too. And it happened finally.   
After Michael’s kiss, Spock wouldn’t want to hide his feelings even more. He stood up, take her head between his hand and kissed her. he was imagined it a lot, but it was a way better then in his imagination. Michael touched him on his ass and grabbed it. Spock rolled his hand along her body and touched her everywhere. He felt he couldn’t get enough from her, waited years for that moment and now it was illogically beautiful to be true.   
Michael pushed him to the bed and take off her top.   
\- I’m not sure it’s acceptable behaviour from us. – said Spock, his Vulcan side still fought with his human emotions.   
\- Are you want it or not? – asked Michael a bit disappointed.   
\- It could lead to lot’s of unacceptable consequences. – he looked worried.   
\- What is your suggestion? – asked Michael and take back her top.   
\- I suggest we shouldn’t cross a line. – despite of his human desires, Spock still could thought logically.   
\- You are right. – nodded Michael and leaned to him, Spock folded his arm around her as they laid next to each other on bed.   
\- We should speak about us. – said Michael slightly.   
\- What would you like to hear?  
\- Do you have feelings for me?   
\- Feelings is a complex statement, you should be more specific. – answered Spock and raised his eyebrows.   
\- You are unbelievable. – Michael made a grin.   
\- I never thought you feel that way as me. My feelings get even stronger when we met again. I believed you refused my feelings. You always looks so distant. I’m never ever be sure about you.   
\- I worked on it, to be as distant as I looked. My half side is always questioned my feelings. It was really hard to manage that. So I hide away everything. It was easier to be cool and distant. Feelings are not allowed to me. – he never speak about that to anyone.   
\- But now you revealed them to me. – Michael smiled happily.   
\- It was just a kiss, Michael, you shouldn’t think it over.   
\- Okay, but why do you keep that book on your desk? – she laugh hardly.   
\- Which book?   
\- Don’t be fool, that Kama sutra.   
\- Because I wanted to analyse human sexuality. It’s different from Vulcan habitats.   
Michael gave a kiss to Spock.   
\- Don’t try to fool me, I know you planned something. I know you better than anyone else.   
\- Is that a threatening?   
\- You could think about that. I just wanted to release you.   
Spock thought a bit, it seems he fighting with himself, than smiled at Michael.   
\- Than I should silence you. – and kissed Michael passionately.   
Get over her, kissed from top to lower. Firstly at her cheeks and chin, after her neck and shoulder. Michael moaned already, she feel the lust. Spock rolled up her top and kissed her belly and touched her breast. They were so soft but at the same time tough. He feel the lust in his pants, getting harder with every touch.   
\- Do you really want it? – asked Spock and raised to look at her eyes.   
\- I want more, I want everything. – kissed him back.   
Raised a bit ant take off her top. Spock take off his too.   
\- I want you Michael! – he getting impatience, felt he wanted to kiss her everywhere, she was too delicious.   
Spock imagined her naked body so many times, but it didn’t approach the reality.   
\- Take off my pants. – moaned Michael.   
Spock grabbed it and tear it apart, his hands wondered around Michael’s legs than slipped between them. She moaned loudly, grabbed his head and pulled him to herself.   
\- I’m ready, I want to feel you inside me!   
\- I can’t deny you. – said Spock and unzipped his pants.   
It was liberating, it getting too tight. He get over her and move into her wet hole. They moaned together, just lost inside each other. She took him in greedily, moving her hip already. Spock grabbed her and pulled closer. It felt like heaven. They moved instinct, touches and grabbed each other at the same time. Michael cried out sometimes with pleasure after a heavy lift.   
Being inside her was mind blowing, she folded him around with her legs.   
\- I wanted to get over you. – said Michael panting.   
Spock pulled out himself and laid down to his back. Watched Michel as she raised and sit on him. Her face was distorted by desire. Grabbed his length and pulled inside herself. Moaned with pleasure even closed her eyes and started moving.   
Spock never seen more beautiful than Michael’s shining body as lifting up and down. Her breasts moved joyfully. And her face, Michael’s mouth was half open because of joy.   
It’s getting even harder to control, he felt he could explode in any minute.   
\- I can’t hold it back. – cried out and touched her breasts.   
\- You shouldn’t. I’m really close too.   
Michael started to move faster and faster. Spock know she will come soon, he felt her urging touches and moans. Than she cries out loud keep moving, shaking a bit still her orgasm lasts. He felt to loses control and come inside her almost at the same time. It felt like melting inside, waves of joy runs through him and moved his body unawares. Then release come.   
Michael sighed heavily and laid next to him. Her face was full of happiness. Touched Spock’s face gently. They smiled to each other.   
\- It was unforgettable. – said Spock.   
\- I think so. – leaned to him and closed her eyes.   
They laid next to each other rest of the night.


End file.
